PunkPopRock
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Membuat band dengan hanya 2 orang dan lagi belum berpengalaman.   "Kita bakalan menggebrak dunia permusikan jaman sekarang"


Naruto punya Mashasi Kishimoto

Rate T aja dah, mungkin ada kata-kata dan adegan agak-agak an

Main pairing Yahiko (Tendo), Yagura si Yondaime Mizukage

Chapter 1

Sebuah sekolah Konoha. Konoha High School, sekolah ternama yang terkenal dengan akreditas A. Sekolah yang menjadi impian banyak anak muda yang telah lulus dari sekolah menengah. KHS sekolah yang memiliki link dengan banyak Universitas ternama. Tapi disini tidak akan diceritakan tentang sekolah ini lebih jauh lagi.

Taman belakang KHS, salah satu tempat yang sepi dan cukup digemari oleh para muridnya, menjadi tempat berpacaran bagi yang telah memiliki pasangan dan melepas penat juga beristirahat, karena pemandangannya yang lumayan enak dipandang dengan banyak bunga dan pohon yang masih rindang. Disalah satu sudutnya, dibawah sebuah pohon tinggi besar, terdapat 2 orang murid KHS tersebut, satu orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan. Laki-laki berambut putih pucat mendekati abu-abu pendek memiliki mata berwarna ungu memiliki bekas luka yang panjang dari bawah mata kirinya sampai kebawah pipinya dan ia bertubuh pendek. Yang perempuan berambut pink pendek memiliki mata hijau emerald indah dan ia bertubuh lumayan proporsional, dengan tubuh langsing dan lumayan tinggi, setidaknya lebih tinggi dari laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Sakura-san, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"tanya laki-laki itu pada perempuan yang bernama Sakura

Perempuan bernama Sakura itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Haah jadi pacarlu, gue tolak. Siapa yang sudi sih jadi pacar orang pendek kayak lu."tolak Sakura dengan sadisnya, kemudian meninggalkan laki-laki itu

Laki-laki itu terdiam melihat kepergian Sakura. Setelah Sakura menghilang, ia menghela napasnya dan bersandar pada pohon tersebut dan jatuh terduduk. Pandangannya menyiratkan kekesalan. Che, itulah yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya, dan tanpa disadari olehnya, diatas salah satu batang pohon tersebut, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dia sedari tadi, sedari laki-laki itu bersama Sakura.

"Oy, proposal lu ditolak lagi ya, Yagura?"tanya orang yang berada diatas batang pohon tersebut

Laki-laki pendek itu yang dipanggil Yagura mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya, orang yang berada (duduk) dibatang pohon itu berambut orange gelap bermata abu-abu dan memiliki tubuh yang tinggi. "Yahiko, jadi dari tadi lu ada disana. Turun sini lu sialan."ucap Yagura kesal pada orang diatasnya yang bernama Yahiko itu

Yahiko melompat dari atas dan mendarat disamping Yagura, nyengir sesaat pada Yagura dan membuat Yagura mengernyit, kemudian pergi berjalan meninggalkan Yagura. Yagura yang ditinggalkan hanya diam dan tak lama ia tersadar bahwa sebenarnya bel masuk tanda jam istirahat telah selesai, merutuki Yahiko ia berjalan cepat mengejar Yahiko yang telah duluan pergi menuju kelasnya.

Kelas 2-3 jurusan Ilmu Alam (IPA), adalah kelas Yahiko dan Yagura. Kelas yang tergolong biasa-biasa saja, bila dibandingkan dengan kelas diatasnya dan dibawahnya. Kelas diatasnya adalah kelas 2-1 dan 2-2, dan dibawahnya adalah kelas 2-4 dan 2-5. Kelas diatas maksudnya adalah kelas yang isinya murid-murid diatas standar jenius dan pintar-pintar, dan kelas dibawah maksudnya adalah kelas yang isinya murid-murid dibawah standar. Dan kelas 2-3 kelas Yahiko dan Yagura adalah kelas biasa-biasa saja, kelas yang benar-benar standar, tepat ditengah-tengah. Dikelas ini bercampur yang pintar dan biasa saja, bahkan agak bodoh juga ada.

"Yahiko, lu gimana jadinya?"tanya Yagura pada Yahiko yang duduk dibarisan belakang bersamanya

"Apanya?"tanya balik Yahiko

"Kok apanya, ini loh ini."Yagura menunjukkan secarik kertas pada Yahiko dan memperlihatkannya tepat didepan wajah Yahiko

*AYO BUAT BAND*(tulisan dikertas tersebut), Yahiko memandang tulisan itu biasa saja, kemudian menyingkirkannya "Gak, proposal lu gue tolak."Yahiko berdiri dan berjalan kejendela kelas sedangkan Yagura mengerang keras

"Berisik banget sih lu Yagu, gue lagi enak bobo nih."seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berbentuk nanas (kayaknya) menguap lebar-lebar didua bangku sebelah Yagura, Yagura menolehkan kepalanya

"Maaf Shikamaru, gue lupa lu lagi tidur disitu."Yagura berjalan menuju Yahiko yang sedang memandang keluar dan menepuk bahunya, Yahiko yang ditepuk melihat Yagura dengan pandangan mau apaan lagi proposal lu udah gue tolak berkali-kali

"Apaan, meningan lu ngurusin proposal lu buat Sakura Haruno itu, ditolak mulu kan."Yahiko sedikit menyindir Yagura, dan Yagura diam memandang sebal

"Haah, gue gak ngerti deh. Dari kelas satu gue terus-terusan mengajukan proposal cinta gue kepadanya, tapi ditolak mulu sih. Lu juga nolak terus proposal gue buat bikin band, bikin gue be ete tau gak."Yagura berkata sambil menghela napasnya berkali-kali

"Tentang proposal lu pada Haruno-san mungkin dia udah ada incaran sendiri, lu tau sendiri dia kan kelas 2-1, mana mungkin mau ama lu yang biasa-biasa gini."Yahiko mengejek Yagura

"Haah biasa gimana, gue kan peringkat ke 5 dikelas i.."Yagura mau berkata membanggakan diri tapi dipotong

"Iya dikelas ini, tapi bukan dikelas 2-1 dan 2-2 kan. Kalo lu disini peringkat 5, nah murid dikelas 2-1 dan 2-2 kan jumlahnya sampai 50 orang dari dua kelas itu, berarti lu tuh peringkat 55. Dan lagi dari yang gue tahu tentang Haruno-san itu, dia itu perempuan pemilih, dalam makanan dikantin juga gitu apalagi tentang cowok, dan lagi mana mungkin dia mau ama cowok pendek macam lu."Yahiko berkata mengejek dengan nyengir lebar banget membuat Yagura memandangnya garang

"Che, sialan bener, terus."Yagura meminta penjelasan tentang proposal yang satunya

"Oh tentang proposal lu ke gue, gue tolak karena gue gak mau. Lagian lu tau kan gue gak bisa main musik, paling yang gue bisa gue main terompet lebaran dan tahun baru, lagian lu kalo mau bentuk band kenapa gak minta bantuan temen lu yang ada dikelas seni aja sih, kalo gak kelas sastra ma sosial."ucap Yahiko dengan menyender pada tembol belakang kelas

Yagura melirikkan matanya keluar jendela, seperti berpikir "Masalahnya, gak ada yang sebalad dirimu bro, karena itu gue cuman mau dengan dirimu."Yagura memandang dengan pandangan diimut-imutkan membuat Yahiko bergidik

Kemudian pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah pengajar, seluruh murid berdiri dari kursi dan memberi salam. Kelas pun dimulai. Kelas yang biasa-biasa saja, pengajar menerangkan murid ada yang mendengar dan memperhatikan ada yang tidak. Seperti Shikamaru yang duduk dibelakang bersama Yahiko, yang sedang tertidur. Yagura yang duduk dibarisan tengah sedang menggambar sebuah drum (dia pemain drum alias drummer soalnya) dan sebuah suasana latar panggung dibelakangnya. Yahiko memperhatikan dengan setengah hati, matanya memang tertuju pada papan tulis didepan yang terdapat tulisan-tulisan pengajarnya, tetapi hatinya sedang berjalan kemana-mana.

Sepulang sekolah, murid-murid KHS berhamburan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Yahiko dan Yagura termasuk, mereka sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dari halaman sekolah (lapangan) yang lumayan jauh. Yagura terus mengoceh tentang keinginannya membuat band dengan Yahiko (yang Yahiko sebut sebagai proposal), Yahiko tidak menanggapinya hanya menjawab tidak dan tidak.

"Yagura lu kan udah punya band, malah banyak kan."ucap Yahiko yang kesal karena kekeras kepalaan Yagura

"Oh ayolah, itu bukan band gue. Gue cuman drummer panggilan saja, dan sekarang gue udah gak dipanggil soalnya katanya gue udah gak diperluin, permainan gue udah gak bagus kata mereka."Yagura berkata kesal dan memutar-mutar tangannya

"Permainan lu udah gak bagus lagi, menambah keyakinan gue buat nolak proposal lu lagi."Yahiko berkata sambil melirik orang disampingnya yang mencak-mencak "Eh Yagura, pantesan proposal lu pada Haruno ditolak mulu, tuh dia lagi jalan ma cowoknya."Yahiko menunjuk ke depan mereka, kearah Sakura yang sedang bersama seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan, tampan tinggi

Yagura melongo melihatnya, Sakura Haruno perempuan idamannya sedang bercengkrama dengan Sasuke Uchiha, murid laki-laki paling pintar dan tampan diangkatan mereka, anak seorang konglomerat Uchiha. Kalau hanya mengobrol biasa mungkin Yagura akan biasa saja, tapi dia melihat lengan Sakura yang bergelayut manja ditangan Sasuke.

"Nyerah aja deh, proposal lu gak bakalan pernah diterima, meningan ngajuin proposal ke yang lain."Yahiko mencoba menghibur sahabatnya ini yang langsung down soalnya "Soalnya dari yang gue tau ada cewek yang suka pada lu loh."Yahiko tersenyum dan Yagura langsung semangat kembali

"Siapa, siapa Yahiko. Kasih tau gue."Yagura meminta Yahiko memberitahukan siapa perempuan yang menyukai Yagura

"Sabaran napa, cewek itu adalah…"Yahiko menggantung kalimatnya

"adalah…"Yagura mangap

"Adalah…"Yahiko masih menggantung suaranya dan nama perempuan itu

"Adalah…"Yahiko mangap makin lebar tidak sabar, saking semangatnya tidak sadar ada lalat lewat akan masuk kedalam mulutnya dengan gerakan yang lambat

"Bibi kantin, Chiyo baa-san ."Yahiko tertawa keras dan langsung minggat dari hadapan Yagura

Dalam sekejap, Yagura yang tadinya bermulut terbuka (mangap) langsung menutup mulutnya, membuat lalat tadi yang akan masuk kedalam mulut Yagura kaget (anjrit nyaris digencet gigi nih orang, selamet-selamet). Wajahnya kesal dan "Yahiko balik lu sini sialan, gue kasih bogem tau rasa lu."kesal Yagura mengejar Yahiko yang telah lumayan jauh didepannya

Mereka berdua berlari melewati Sakura Haruno yang sedang berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, Sasuke sudah pulang duluan karena ada perlu katanya. Sakura Haruno yang melihat dua orang itu berlari kencang dihadapannya mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian melihat laki-laki pendek yang mengejar temannya yang berambut biru gelap berkata pada Sakura "Sakura-chan, tadi Yagura-san menyatakan suka padamu lagi kan?"tanya temannya

"Jangan ingatkan gue pada hal itu lagi Hinata-chan, sekarang ayo kita ke mall."Sakura berjalan diikuti temannya itu juga temannya yang lain

Yahiko Point

Namaku Yahiko, lahir tanggal 20 February jam 00.00 lewat 35 detik dihari biasa saja. Aku laki-laki bergolongan darah O. Sekolah di KHS dan sekarang kelas 2. Kehidupanku biasa saja, gak ada yang spesial. Temanku tadi namanya Yagura. Dia sobatku sejak Middle School, dia orang yang menyebalkan, orang yang pemaksa dan aneh, lumayan sih. Dia seorang drummer, drummer panggilan sebenarnya, dia gak punya band tetap, makanya ngebet banget pengen bikin band bareng denganku, tapi apalah yang aku bisa tentang musik. Megang alat musik aja dari kecil belum pernah, kalo terompet yang biasa dibunyikan pas lebaran atau tahun baru sih iya. Oh ya aku hidup sendiri, tidak ada keluarga. Orang tua ku telah tidak ada dari aku kecil, aku dititipkan pada nenekku, ibu dari ibuku, tetapi beliau juga telah meninggal 4 tahun lalu. Aku hidup dari kerja sambilanku, dan bagaimana aku bisa masuk sekolah terkenal itu, itu lain lagi soalnya. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju rumah sewaanku, rumah sederhana dengan biaya murah. Sangat murah, aku sudah kenal baik dengan pemiliknya.

Aku berjalan menyusuri sebuah jembatan kota ini, melihat kearah sungai dibawah jembatan, sungai ini yang akan mengalir ke laut lepas, tidak jauh sebenarnya laut itu dari sini. Saat melihat seperti ini, akan sangat indah bila melihat kearah laut lepas itu, karena saat itu matahari terbenam, dan kadang-kadang terlihat sangat indah. Cuman keadaan seperti itu jarang terjadi karena seringa ada kapal besar yang menghalangi pemandanga itu. Eh apa itu, mata abu-abu ku menemukan satu objek yang terlihat asing dibawah pilar benda itu dan saat telah dekat, kulihat lekat-lekat, benda ini alat musik. "Gitar."gumamku kecil sambil mengambil gitar itu. Menelitinya sejenak, melihat-lihat gitar ini, motifnya bagus, warna nya keren nih, bawa pulang saja gak ya. Iseng-iseng kugenjreng (petik)gitar itu. Ah apaan nih, sensasi apaan, rasanya kok, yaudah deh bawa balik aja, lagian gak ada yang punya. Kayaknya harus kasih tau si pendek.

Yahiko Point off

Taman Konoha, taman yang sering dikunjungi oleh berbagai macam orang. Tua dan muda, laki-laki dan perempuan, pendek dan tinggi, kecil dan besar. Salah satu tempat kebanggaan Konoha, karena ditaman ini dibangun sangat indah oleh Gubernur mereka, Minato Namikaze. Minato Namikaze itu Gubernur Konoha yang paling kaya, paling tajir golongan atas. Taman yang dibangun dengan biaya yang banyak sekali untuk membuatnya indah, yang konon katanya sebagai persembahan ungkapan rasa cintanya pada sang istri Kushina Uzumaki, yang sekarang menjadi Kushina Namikaze. Saat ini sore hari, menjelang malam, taman ini sepi. Taman ini akan sangat ramai saat pagi, siang dan malam. Jam 4 sampai jam 7 akan terlihat sepi. Yagura yang sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman, karena bosan dirumahnya berjalan dengan gontai. Ia mengingat kembali hari-hari tadi disekolah.

"Cih sialan, kenapa sih pernyataan cinta gue ke si Sakura gak pernah diterima. Apa karena gue dari kelas 2-3, atau karena gue pendek. Ah kenapa lu gak pacaran saja dengan Naruto Namikaze sih Sakura, bikin gue spot jantung beneran, daripada ma si Ayam jadi-jadian itu. Eh Namikaze itu udah punya cewek kan ya, kalo gak salah dari kelas 2-4. Eh 2-4, berarti anak itu termasuk golongan dibawah standar dong."Yagura berbicara sendiri sepanjang jalannya ditaman, gak ada yang lihat sih jadi gak dianggap orang gila "Lagian kenapa sih si Yahiko, gue udah ngajak dia main band dari kelas 1 juga. Tapi selalu ditolak juga, apa ya dia bilang proposal-proposal. Cih kalo gak bisa dia bisa belajar kan. Ehh apaan nih, suara gitar."Yagura berhenti dari jalannya dan menajamkan telinganya, bunyi petikan gitar terdengar ditelinganya dan ia mencari keberadaan orang yang memainkan gitar tersebut.

Matanya membulat besar, senang banget saat melihat siapa yang memetik gitar tersebut. Dengan semangat ia berlari cepat menuju orang tersebut. "YAHIKOOOO."teriak Yagura memanggil orang itu yang ternyata Yahiko

Merasa dipanggil Yahiko melihat kesamping, matanya membelalak melihat siapa yang berlari kencang padanya. Yagura berlari dan setelah dekat ia melompat menerjang Yahiko. Yahiko dengan gerakan melindungi diri menahan terjangan Yagura dengan kakinya menahan wajah Yahiko.

"Yahiko-Yahiko, lu ternyata main gitar. Lu main musik, ayo kita bikin band."Yagura berkata sambil terus ditahan mukanya oleh kaki Yahiko, dan Yagura terus bergerak maju

"Gak, proposal lu gue TOLAK."Yahiko menahan Yagura dan menekankan kata Tolak dalam suaranya

"Ayo-ayo."Yagura terus memaksa maju, padahal kepalanya ditahan Yahiko, Yagura yang terus memaksa membuat Yahiko terdorong dan jatuh, Yagura menimpa Yahiko

"Sa-sakit, Yagura sialan buruan bangun dari…."kata-kata Yahiko menggantung saat melihat dihadapannya, Yagua yang menindih tubuhnya melihat dengan pandangan berbinar

"Yahiko, ayo bikin band."ucap Yagura dengan pandangan berbinar dan wajah senang

T.B.C

Aha, satu lagi fic buatan ku dan dirinya yang satu lagi. Kali ini Yagura aku ikutkan, sebagai Yondaime Mizukage yang terhormat, aku merasa senang sekali bila ada senior atau readers sekalia yang baca dan ngasih review nih fic. Maaf banget, kualitasnya masih dibawah standar pasti. Ja


End file.
